Shaktimaan
Shaktimaan is a superhero of Indian origin. He is the culmination of 12 years of intense Yoga practice which he undertook under the guidance of 7 Suryanshi gurus in a school in the Himalayas. He was born as the son of Major Ranjit Singh and his wife Dr. Kaushalya Devi but was raised by Pandit Vidhyadhar Shastri and Arundhati Devi and later by the Suryanshi sages of the Himalayas. Biography Shaktimaan is the rebirth of a warrior and sage named Sri Satya who lived 6000 years ago. He was born in a cave on top of Himtung Peak near Karadunga jungle. He was brought there because according to certain predictions his birth was supposed to take place at a particular time at Himtung Peak. Only then he can become the warrior of truth as per Sri Satya who predicted his own rebirth. Soon after Shaktimaan's birth Major Ranjit Singh was arrested by two army officers on charges of sedition but they didn't take him. Instead they stabbed him with his divine sword and takes Kaushalya and baby Shaktimaan to the helicopter. But Major Singh manages to run and jump into the chopper in time. It was then revealed that the two army officers were actually demons sent by Tamraj Kilvish to kill the boy. After a successful fight with them Major Ranjit Singh tries to take control of the helicopter. Tamraj Kilvish suddenly sends a ray of fire towards the chopper and makes its engines fail. Major Ranjit Singh understood that the helicopter is going to explode. He takes the baby from Kaushalya and places the sword in the wrapping of the baby and says that the sword would protect him and then throws him down. Soon after the helicopter explodes killing Kaushalya and Major Ranjit Singh. Baby Shaktimaan falls and gets stuck in a tree and is later rescued by Suryanshis. They give the kid to a Brahmin home in Kashi which belonged to Pandit Vidyadhar Shastri and his wife Arundhati Devi who did not have kids of their own. They named baby Shaktimaan as Pandit Gangadhar Shastri. However, soon evil strikes again and they had to flee the place during which Mr. Shastri loses his life in the hands of Kilvish. Suryanshi Mrityunjay takes Arundhati Devi and baby Gangadhar to Gutinda village where he grew up. At the age of 12 the Suryanshis convince Arundhati Devi to send the boy to Himalayas for his higher studies. After 12 years of intensive training, Gangadhar uses his yogic powers in the presence of all the senior Suryanshi gurus in order to gain superpowers from the five elements of the universe. Once that happens their powers combine to give him extraordinary powers and he becomes a superhero who takes the oath to protect humanity and the world from the evil forces. When the new superhero arrives in Mumbai city he soon takes on various elements of evil there. Journalist Geeta Vishwas who sees and reports about him names him Shaktimaan. Shaktimaan likes Geeta but he doesn't show his affection much as he is duty bound with his mission. He however stays close to Geeta as his alter ego Gangadhar and often protects her from danger. In an episode when Geeta dies in outer space, his love for her forces him to break the laws of nature and bring her back to life. This causes big calamities in nature and his powers are taken away from him. It was much later that he gets his powers back. However, Geeta realizes that Shaktimaan is in fact Gangadhar and proposes him for marriage and he refuses. When asked about the reason for his refusal, he says that personal love is forbidden for him and the powers bestowed upon him is his responsibility towards the society. He also reveals to her that he had brought her back to life. This breaks her heart because the Shaktimaan she loved would never break the laws of nature. She decides to leave him and accepts the job offer from UNO. Before leaving she however promises him that she would never reveal his secret to anyone and therefore Shaktimaan doesn't erase her memory about his true identity. Powers A strict yoga regime over several years has given Shaktimaan powers unattainable for a regular human being. These include: * Flight * Rotation without losing consciousness * Invisibility * Sixth sense * Energy rays * Telepathy * Space travel * Matter manipulation Weaknesses Though Shaktimaan is super powerful, there are a few weaknesses that he has: * Paap Punj and Paap Mani * Geeta Vishwas Back to List of Shaktimaan Characters. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}